Sunlight's plan/"Everybody wants to paint my picture"
Here's how Sunlight's plan goes and "Everybody wants to paint my picture" begins playing in The Sunlight Movie. then cut to the next morning as the sun rises and the camera zooms in on Canterlot castle, as we come into the Sun sisters' bedroom. As we hear Stacy yawn Stacy: from the top of the bed and onto the mattress Oof! a moment to get up, but feels the mattress as she does Huh, this one heck of a soft mattress. Maybe I should've slept on here last night. then she finds that there's no one in it. Sunlight? off bed Sunlight? she here something coming from the closet walks into the closet to find Sunlight gather a bunch of art supplies and other things Sunlight: Morning, Stacy. Stacy: What are you doing? Sunlight: Gathering up some supplies. up a bag We're going to find your family. sideswipes to Sunlight and Stacy walking out of the courtyard, as Buttercream Sunday then comes bounding into view Buttercream Sunday: Heya, Sunlight! Heya, Stacy! Whatcha doing? Sunlight: We've got an important task on our hands. I need you to gather up the other pets, and the Dragon Riders and meet us at the Dragon Training Arena. Buttercream Sunday: Got it! away to find the others Stacy: We're getting your friends to help? Sunlight: Yes, this kind of job is too big for 2 fillies of our age alone. We're gonna need help. Stacy: Okay, if you say so. then sideswipes to the Training Arena Stacy: So, where are the others? Sunlight: at a watch Knowing, Buttercream's pace, they should be here, right... about... now. the Riders, Blythe, and the other pets come walking in Sharon: Alright, Sunlight. What's this all about? Sunlight: We're gonna help Stacy reunite with her parents. Astrid: Stacy's parents? Stacy: A few days ago, I got separated from my family while we were heading to Manehatten. Sunlight: And now we must work together to get Stacy back with her family. Zoe Trent: I guess I'll help, but as long as Stacy doesn't tug my tail. Hiccup: Than we should get to it! Buttercream Sunday: You know, if we'redo this, then I suggest we have Auntie Judy and Nick help too. Blythe Baxter: I agree. And I suggest we get help from some others too. more of the cast come into view Anna: So, what do we do? Sunlight: Firstly, we need to make posters and other signs to help Stacy's family find her. We need to make posters, signs, and anything else that can give direction. Minka Mark: Alright! We get to do some painting! Sunlight: Stacy, you pose for us so we can draw a portrait of you. Stacy: Alright. in the middle of the training arena and stands till Sunlight: Okay, let's get started! everyone starts making posters as "Everyone Wants to Paint My Picture" starts playing soon as everyone is working, Stacy then moves to scratch her muzzle Merida: Agh, please don't move! Stacy: stops Sorry. time moves on, we view everyone doing different ways of making signs, as Minka is getting 3 done every 2 seconds Mushu: Minks, this isn't a race you know. Minka Mark: I know that, but I love painting, Mushu! rapidly painting as splatters of paint are flying and some of them lands on some of the group Flurry Heart: (as green and blue paint splatter on her, as she lifts up one of her wings to shield herself from the splattering paint) Ah! Minka! Minka! Take it easy! You're getting us covered in paint! Minka Mark: pauses Sorry. painting but at a slower pace Stacy: her wings Russell Ferguson: Hey! Stand still! Stacy: her wings back then see Elsa is making an ice statue of Stacy, but she is having trouble getting it just right. a fly buzzes around Stacy Stacy: starts chasing it Abu: drawing upon seeing Stacy moving Huh?! (due to Stacy moving all over the place, his drawing ends up getting into a scribble appearance as he growls in frustration) then goes up to Sweetie Heart Sweetie Heart: What's up, Abu? Abu: indicating for her to put a freeze spell on Stacy, so she will quit moving Sweetie Heart: Sure, I can do that. then hits Stacy with her magic then freezes in place, in a fancy form Abu: up to Sweetie Heart and goes to continue drawing after a while they finish making plenty of Posters, as Sweetie Heart unfreezes Stacy Sunlight: Alright, we're complete! Stacy: at the posters but notices that most of them aren't picture of herself But they're all different. Aladdin: That's the idea. Stacy: I'm stumped. Sunlight: The idea is that we'll hang up all these posters in the forest where you first got lost. Yuna: And when your family sees the pictures of the rest of us, they'll know your location and they'll know where to find you. Stacy: Okay, I get it now. Apple Bloom: Alright, let's git' these things loaded onto our train and let's git 'er done! Stacy: Train? Sunlight: You said you fell off a train right? We'll just follow the railway line to the same spot where you fell from it, and that's where we'll leave our signs. Stacy: Okay. Scootaloo: Now, let's get going! everything is loaded up and the train sets off Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes